Is is too late to say I'm sorry?
by OiCarool
Summary: Um desfecho diferente para a cena do escritório entre Antônio e Sophia.


Sophia o encarou e engoliu em seco. Antônio estava ali, no meio de seu escritório, naquele lugar que costumava fazê-la sentir-se dona do mundo. E toda a segurança costumeira havia evaporado. Saltado de seu corpo a cada palavra dele. A cada insinuação sobre querer comprá-lo, arrumar seu táxi em troca de favores, ser parecida com a mãe dela. Ela já havia pedido que ele saísse dali, e esperava que fosse o suficiente para que ele saísse de vez de sua vida. Levasse com ele todos aqueles sentimentos estúpidos.

Quem ele pensava que era? Que direito tinha de entrar em sua vida daquele jeito, bagunçar tudo e acusá-la? Suspirou, exausta. Antônio continuava falando, mas ela não queria mais ouvi-lo, não queria vê-lo. Sentou-se novamente, fechando os olhos. Sentia um nó na garganta, mas não iria chorar. Não por Antônio, não por tantas palavras injustas. Muito menos por ser comparada com Lara Alencar.

Era o pior de tudo. Todo o resto ela poderia perdoar, colocar na conta do machismo, da grosseria, da humilhação que ele imaginava ter passado. Mas não compará-la com sua mãe. Justo ele, com quem ela dividira aquela insegurança. Antônio sabia, havia presenciado mais de uma vez o impacto de Lara em sua vida. As cobranças, as manipulações, a falta de afeto. Não era justo, ela não era como sua mãe.

\- Sophia? – ela o ouviu chamar, mas não abriu os olhos.

\- Sai daqui, Antônio. – ela respondeu, respirando fundo.

\- E como fica o meu táxi? – Antônio insistiu, fazendo-a encará-lo.

\- É a última vez que eu vou dizer. – Sophia queria gritar, mas não encontrou forças. – Eu não sei nada sobre o seu táxi, eu não me importo com o seu táxi.

\- Se não foi você, quem foi? – ele a encarou, sério.

\- Eu não sei, Antônio. – Sophia suspirou. – E não me interessa. Você já pode sair da minha sala.

Foi a vez dele suspirar e sentar-se na cadeira em frente à ela, quando tudo o que Sophia queria era que ele fosse embora.

\- Se não foi você, eu não consigo imaginar quem poderia ter tanto dinheiro. – ele disse, em tom suave.

Ela piscou duas vezes, e Antônio agora tinha a expressão confusa.

\- Antônio, eu estou a um passo muito pequeno de pedir para que o segurança venha arrastar você para fora. – ela disse, em tom controlado. – Por favor, faça isso sozinho e poupe a nós dois desse circo.

\- O que? – ele perguntou, olhando pra ela.

\- Vai pra sua casa. Eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer. – Sophia fechou os olhos novamente.

\- Mas nós não conseguimos conversar sobre o Caio ontem, e... – ele continuou, e Sophia o encarou novamente.

\- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Você está por sua conta agora. Não me interessa o que você descobriu. Não me interessa nada que venha de você. – ela disse, em um tom mais alto.

\- Sophia, o que...

\- Você é inacreditável, Antônio. Você entrou na minha sala me acusando de absurdos e agora está ai fingindo que nada aconteceu?

\- Me desculpa, Sophia. – ele suspirou. – Eu pensei que tinha sido você...

\- E é por isso que você me pede desculpas? – ela levantou-se, falando mais alto agora. – Não por ter me acusado de querer ser superior à você, não por insinuar que eu teria feito isso pra levar você pra cama, não por ter me comparado à minha mãe? Você me pede desculpas por achar que eu arrumei o seu táxi?

\- Sophia, eu não queria ter...

\- Não importa o que você queria, Antônio. Importa o que você disse. E não, eu não mandei arrumar seu táxi. E se tivesse feito não seria para humilhar você, e sim por me sentir responsável pela destruição dele. – Sophia tentou acalmar-se. – Mas eu não passaria por cima de você.

Antônio levantou-se também, tentando se aproximar, mas Sophia recuou alguns passos.

\- Você pode ir agora. – ela disse, decidida.

\- Sophia, me deixa explicar. – Antônio pediu.

Havia algo no olhar dele, mas Sophia não quis pensar sobre o que seria. Fez um gesto simples em direção a porta, e Antônio pareceu relutar. Mas com um suspiro virou as costas para ela, e em poucos segundos estava fora de seu escritório. E Sophia mal percebeu quando as lágrimas correram por seu rosto.

##

Ele limpou as mãos na calça, pelo que pareceu a décima vez. Não estavam sujas, nem suadas, era apenas uma forma de ocupar-se. José aguardava que Sophia atendesse o interfone, mas Antônio não quis ficar por perto. Não queria ouvir que ela não iria recebe-lo, mesmo que merecesse exatamente isso. Como podia ter sido tão estúpido no dia anterior? Ela tinha razão, ele não passava de um grosseirão.

Não havia sido ela, e mesmo que Bruno só houvesse confessado naquela tarde, ele soube quando Sophia ficou em silêncio no dia anterior. Ela não havia passado por cima dele, não dera um tostão por seu táxi. E mesmo se tivesse feito, nada justificaria seu comportamento, as coisas que dissera para ela. Onde estava com a cabeça?

Para a sua surpresa, José indicou o elevador. Sophia iria recebe-lo. Mais uma vez esfregou as mãos no tecido, e caminhou até o elevador. Não havia planejado nada depois da recepção. Esperava que Sophia não fosse recebê-lo, afinal ela não havia respondido nenhuma de suas mensagens. E agora estava naquele elevador, prestes a encará-la sem sequer saber o que dizer.

Menos de um minuto depois Antônio estava diante dela. Sophia tinha uma expressão entediada e uma taça de vinho em uma das mãos. E a postura dela não era convidativa, não era a de quem pretendia deixa-lo entrar e falar o que quer que ele pretendesse. Antônio suspirou, nervoso, dizendo a única coisa que passou por sua cabeça.

\- Oi. – ouviu-se dizendo.

\- Precisa de alguma coisa? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

Ele havia magoado Sophia. Estava ali, em cada sinal. Em cada traço lotado de arrogância proposital, nada em sua feição lembrando a Sophia de algumas noites antes, entregue à eles.

\- Eu posso entrar? – perguntou.

\- Não. – Sophia respondeu, simplesmente.

A suspeita passou por sua cabeça e o sangue de Antônio ferveu ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você está com alguém? – ele questionou.

\- Estou. – havia um traço de humor nas palavras dela.

É claro que ela estaria. Qualquer outro homem na face da terra não perderia a oportunidade de ficar com ela. Antônio respirou fundo para impedir sua boca de se manifestar.

\- Eu não quero atrapalhar. – disse, a contragosto. – Me desculpa, eu nem deveria ter vindo.

\- Então por que veio? – Sophia perguntou, irônica.

\- Eu não sei. – Antônio deu de ombros. – Eu queria me desculpar, mas não quero atrapalhar sua noite.

\- Sophia, eu acho que já vou. – a voz do pai de Sophia foi ouvida e então Carlos surgiu ao lado da filha. – Ah, como vai, Antônio?

\- Boa noite, senhor. – Antônio cumprimentou, escondendo um sorriso.

\- Boa noite, meu amor. – Carlos beijou a teste de Sophia. – Boa noite, Antônio.

Os dois observaram Carlos sair da suíte e seguir em direção aos elevadores.

\- Esse era seu acompanhante? – Antônio ergueu a sobrancelha, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Sophia deu de ombros.

\- Eu posso entrar agora? – ele insistiu.

\- Você quer entrar na minha suíte a essa hora? – Sophia fingiu consultar o relógio que não tinha. – Não tem medo de ser, como é mesmo, arrastado?

\- Sophia, por favor. – Antônio pediu. – Nós precisamos conversar.

\- Não, Antônio. Nós realmente não temos nada pra conversar. – ela suspirou. – Cê já disse tudo o que tinha pra dizer e eu também.

\- Eu fui um idiota, Sophia. – Antônio começou. – Eu fiquei completamente cego ao imaginar que você pudesse ter feito aquilo.

\- Antônio...

\- Não, me ouve. – ele insistiu. – Nada justifica o que eu disse, Sophia. Mas eu preciso que você me ouça porque... – ele pausou.

\- Por que? – Sophia ergueu a sobrancelha.

\- Porque desse meu jeito grosseiro, de taxista bronco como você diz, de morador da comunidade, eu gosto de você, Sophia. – Antônio disse, e ela arregalou os olhos. – Gosto das suas loucuras, dos seus chiliques. Mas eu não tenho nada a te oferecer.

\- Do que é que você está falando, pelo amor de Deus? – ela perguntou.

\- Você é linda, é rica, independente. Você mesma diz que pode ter o homem que quiser, que nunca namoraria um taxista. – ele baixou a cabeça. – E eu só tenho isso a oferecer. Um jantar em boteco de comunidade, uma carona de táxi.

\- Ah, cala a boca, Antônio. – Sophia resmungou, fazendo-o olhar para ela. – É impressionante como você consegue falar besteira toda vez que abre a boca.

\- Eu estou tentando me desculpar. – Antônio resmungou.

\- Então eu sugiro que você pare de falar e venha me dar um beijo. – Sophia revirou os olhos. – Eu mesma faria, mas ai de mim ferir seu orgulho.

Antônio olhou para ela, piscando duas vezes.

\- Anda, Antônio. Eu estou perdendo a paciência.

E sem pensar duas vezes a boca dele encontrou a dela.


End file.
